Aquello
by Merii123
Summary: Porque las cosas son tan difíciles, y en tiempos de guerra como esos, el miedo es un factor común.


**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola mis moluscos! vengo a traer un James/Lily, tenía al idea desde hace buen tiempo, pero no podía hacerla porque tenía unas enormes lagunas mentales x'D. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias**: Sin beta. Hetero.

**Declaimer**: los personajes de Harry Potter, merodeadores y derivados no son míos -por desgracia- y sólo le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Aquello**

Cuando era pequeña pensó varias cosas con respecto a su futuro, que se casaría con un hermoso chico sacado de un cuento de hadas, quizá un poeta, quizá un novelista, pero viendo la manera en que están las cosas no hubiera pedido algo mejor. Es bruja, pero eso le gusta, se casó con James Potter y no se arrepiente, porque está segura de que sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, James no le dejará caer.

—¿Sigues despierto? —Lily susurra en la oscuridad, en su cama y esperando a que James responda; las últimas noches le ha costado dormir.

Es una costumbre que agarró desde que se casaron, susurrar en la noche, en la calma y hablar de cosas simples como antes lo hacían, antes de todo el desastre y cuando los tiempos eran buenos y seguros.

—No —James contesta en el mismo tono y sonríe. Acerca la mano y le toca el cabello con cuidado.

—… —No dice nada. Se centra en él que le está tocando el pelo y ya se le olvido qué iba a decir—. Mañana haré estofado —es lo único que se le ocurre.

Están en tiempos de guerra, ellos están escondidos, Sirius y Remus van seguido a verles, a ver a Harry, a contentarles la mañana y el día con cualquier locura. Porque están en tiempos difíciles y ya ahí, es difícil tener buenas noticias de algo.

Porque están entre la espada y la pared, es escalofriante y da miedo.

_Pero yo no_.

Lily no tiene miedo, no, no lo tiene porque confía en que las cosas estarán bien, porque los buenos tiempos volverán y serán felices, tiene la fe de que así será y porque James tampoco lo tiene, si James no lo tiene ella tampoco, es porque debe estar seguro de que ganarán. Sí o sí.

Es lo últimos días ha estado un poco nerviosa, no es por algo en especial, Sirius y James han dicho _cosas_, cosas que no deberían decir frente a ella, sobre Remus, sobre Peter y sobre el guardián, y le duele, porque no puede decir con tanta facilidad quién está con ellos y quién no.

_Pero duele_.

A veces se pregunta si podría decirle a James todas esas cosas que se guarda, todas aquellas cosas que deja enterradas en su subconsciente porque todas son sus debilidades, son sus miedos.

Aquella noche es como todas, pero Lily tiene un extraño presentimiento de las cosas, Harry duerme y James nunca ha tenido problemas en escucharla, quizá no es muy tarde para hablar de lo que verdaderamente le inquieta.

_O sea todo_.

—¿Estás bien?

James se acomoda en la cama para poder mirar sus ojos, tan claros y transparentes.

—Sí —_no_.

Siente como su mano se posa en su mejilla y la acaricia con delicadeza, con miedo a romperla, con ganas de seguir tocándola. Lily es especial —_más que especial_— ella es su esposa, y siente cierta necesidad de un algo.

—Todo estará bien —Lily le mira desconcertada, como si no entendiera de qué está hablando, pero lo sabe, sabe a lo que se refiere y en ese momento su desconcierto se transforma en sorpresa, y de sorpresa se transforma en pánico y luego pasa de inmediato a calma.

Ella tiene miedo, ahora puede admitirlo, tiene sus dudas, y cree que no todo saldrá tan bien a como quieren, no está segura de que Peter sea el indicado, le molesta que no le hayan dicho a Remus sobre el guardián y todo eso, que se lo hayan escondido como quien se esconde para que no lo regañen. Y le duele, todo eso es difícil, todo eso es injusto.

_Todo es demasiado rápido_.

Porque tienen un hijo al que criar y al cual proteger, porque no sabe si lo hará bien, porque no sabe si ganarán, y se derrumba, porque Lily tiene dudas, tiene miedo y James es el único que puede escucharla, porque es lo único que tiene en ese momento, lo único que la sostiene y por el que sigue adelante. Y también por Harry.

_Porque las cosas pueden acabar mal_.

Y sabe que es posible.

—Te amo —le hace mirarle en la oscuridad y James la besa con toda el alma, como la primera vez, como la última, como la penúltima, no importa, la besará todo lo necesario, le dirá mil veces te amo, para que ella sepa que estarán bien igual que lo demás y que mientras él la tenga de la mano, no la dejará caer, nunca, y si cae, él lo hará con ella.

Ella le mira con esos ojos que le traspasan y sonríe, asiente y le besa de nuevo, en la oscuridad, jurando por su hijo y por todos, que ellos ganarán y vivirán. Por la eternidad serán recordados, porque ellos luchan en esa guerra que a muchos a hecho caer.

Mientras se tengan no importa qué pase, no se soltarán.

* * *

¿Me dan un review? :3


End file.
